Dragon Age - Sasuke's story
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After three years in the army, nobleman Sasuke Uchiha returns to find the Qunari have invaded Orlais. After a mysterious woman gives him the sign of the Maker, and seeing a vision he sets out to stop the Qunari. Along the way he finds a colorful bunch of warriors who swear their loyalty to serving the Maker. Rated M for violence, language, and later
1. Not Exactly a Homecoming

**Part 1 – Home**

"It's finally over," he thought as he leaned on the bow of the ship, after three years of war, three years of suffering, war injuries, and watching friends fall.

Sasuke Uchiha watched from the deck of his Army Unit's ship, and saw Orlais, it was 9:7, the Orlesian Civil War had ended, and he was returning home.

Sasuke was six foot five, very muscular and handsome with a head of thick, spikey black hair, and onyx-black eyes.

Sasuke's armor was standard leather, he carried a simple longsword made of Grey Iron, the blade had seen him through his adventures in the war, and his shield which was a simple Heater-style shield with the Orlesian crest impressed into the face.

The leather gauntlets and boots he had on weren't exactly comfortable, but he didn't mind, he'd been wearing them for the past three years.

His thoughts of returning home to his proud parents and brother took a turn for the horrifying when he saw smoke and ash rising from the town of Cumberland and heard the screams of dying Orlesians.

Sasuke ran over to the alarm bell, grabbed the clapper, shook it as hard as he could, and shouted, "TO ARMS! TO ARMS!"

His Army friends ran onto the deck with their weapons at the ready, and when they saw the port, they grabbed the docking-hooks, chucked them onto the docks like their lives depended on it, and pulled at the ropes as much as they could.

After they were close enough, Sasuke was the first to jump over the side of the boat and onto the docks, and as he did, he instantly recognized the growl from the end of the pier, he looked up, and standing at the end of the docks was a fully-grown Qunari male dressed head-to-toe in iron armor carrying a large two-handed sword that was coated in blood.

Sasuke stood up, and charged.

The Qunari did the same, after the Qunari came in high with an over-head chop, Sasuke held up his shield which slightly cracked, then sheathed the entire blade of his sword through the space between the Qunari's breastplate and belt, and used his shield to push the man off the blade.

His friends then charged ashore as he cut down another Qunari.

Sasuke was quick to join in with his friends as the Qunari advanced toward them.

As they did, Sasuke had just finished off another Qunari with an up-hand swing when a Qunari female swung at him with her own longsword, and cut Sasuke across the chest, his breastplate would have failed him if he didn't dive backwards.

The blade only grazed his armor, but the outer-lining of his armor tore, and he lost his shield.

The Qunari then stabbed at Sasuke who moved out of the way of the blade, the tip making a slight 'clang' as it struck the ground, Sasuke grabbing the pommel, and swung his sword as hard as he could at the woman standing over him.

The blade tore its way through the Qunari's neck, sending blood in every direction, and getting a large portion on Sasuke's face.

After wiping the blood off his face, he reached over to pick up his shield only to have it kicked away by a Qunari wielding a warhammer, and he was then kicked in the gun, sending him to his side.

The Qunari lifted his warhammer, and as he was going to bring it down, Sasuke brought his foot to the Qunari's groin.

As the hulking humanoid bent over, and opened his mouth to scream, Sasuke turned around with his blade raised, and swung it at the hostile.

The blade sliced into the Qunari's jugular, and that was it.

He then heard screaming, and saw women and children running from the Qunari who had their blades raised, prone to strike.

Sasuke ran toward the Qunari, and as the women and children went around him, Sasuke raised his weapon, and brought it down.

The first Qunari fell to his blade while another swung at him in time to have his swing deflected, a swift upwards swing sliced through the Qunari's exposed chest, and as another came at him from behind, Sasuke turned around with his sword held high, the blade took the right side of the Qunari's jaw clean off, and some of the man's neck.

Two of the Qunari came at Sasuke from his left and right, Sasuke just moved his stomach forward, and the two Qunari skewered each other.

Sasuke stepped on the spears, and turned around, his blade took one Qunari's leg out from underneath him.

As he turned around, about seven more Qunari came running toward him.

Sasuke raised his blade, and was prepared to fight to the death if a sudden stream of fire hadn't engulfed the Qunari.

Sasuke lowered his weapon as a woman came out of the alley dressed in a mage's robes carrying a staff that probably could have been made of iron or steel if you didn't see the texture in the wood.

The woman then raised her staff, uttered some words, and all of a sudden everything froze, the flames flickering all around froze like they were made of ice, the Orlesians and Qunari stopped moving, the sounds of battle, the screaming, and the flickering of the flames was gone, there wasn't even the sound of wind whistling, as if time itself had simply frozen.

Sasuke walked up to the woman, his shoes echoed like he was in a canyon, completely alone.

As he reached the woman, she turned to face him, and Sasuke instantly knew she was blind because her irises and pupils were a very light grey, almost white, and there were no veins at all visible in her sclera, but she looked directly at him like she could see perfectly.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"No," the woman said as she turned toward Sasuke, "Thank you. Let me take a look at you," she placed her hand on the side of Sasuke's face, and tilted his head to the right, "For someone with such a big destiny, you seem to be so small."

"What are you talking about," Sasuke asked, "Who are you?"

"You know me," the woman said, "I'm part of your past, present, and I will be part of your future. It was no coincidence that I was here when these Qunari attacked, and it was also no coincidence that you returned just in time for the attack."

"What destiny," Sasuke asked as the woman removed her hand.

"The Maker sent you away to train, and he has brought you home to use those skills for the good of Orlais," the woman said, "He has given you a gift."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said as he looked at the insignia on the Qunari warriors' shields, "I don't recognize these symbols," Sasuke looked up at the woman, "These are not the Coat of Arms of the Qunari royal family."

"Yes," the woman said, "These are not Pureblood Qunari."

"This gift," Sasuke said, "What is it?"

"You will soon find out," the woman said as she raised her hand, and what she held was a pendent with a different kind of symbol on it, a blazing sun with a circle, "Hold out your hand."

Sasuke exchanged his sword from the right to his left, and held out his hand hesitantly, the woman then said, "The other hand."

Sasuke held out his left hand, the woman placed the pendent directly onto his palm, then uttered some words, and the entire thing glowed red in his hand.

Sasuke then screamed in pain, and let the thing fall from his hand, as he looked at his palm, there was a Cross (patty style) branded into his palm.

The pendent disintegrated upon contact with the ground as the symbol branded into his hand then glowed white, and he felt an understanding among his confusion and pain.

"Your gift," the woman said as she placed her hand in his, "You will soon learn how to wield it. Now go, this town needs you."

As time returned to normal, the woman disappeared, and the battle returned to normal.

Sasuke then looked forward as he was shot in the shoulder by a needle-tipped arrowhead that went through the three-layer leather breastplate, and pierced his shoulder.

Sasuke jolted into reality when he was shot, then reached up, and yanked the arrow out of his armor.

He then threw the arrow to the ground as another Qunari charged at him.

Sasuke ducked underneath the blade, then sliced the man across the back, and as he turned around, Sasuke sheathed his sword through the roof of the Qunari's mouth.

As the Qunari fell to his knees, Sasuke gave the blade a swift push, and as he did, the Qunari's head jolted backwards, and the tip stabbed a charging Qunari in abdomen.

After removing the blade, the next strike Sasuke delivered was an over-hand chop to the top of the Qunari's skull, as he did, the blade, worn down by the tide of battle shattered in the man's head.

Sasuke couldn't believe his own eyes with what he saw, his sword which had carried him through three years of war had broken before his eyes, and he froze for a brief second.

After that brief second, he noticed a Qunari dressed in blood-stained armor was walking toward him, in his right hand was a blood-soaked falcata, and in his right was a spear.

Sasuke then reached down, and picked up a Qunari falcata, his sword was still shattered, but there was still a jagged edge that came to a serrated point.

The Qunari growled, and swung at Sasuke with the falcata, Sasuke blocked the swing, and came in with his broken sword, the Qunari just held up his spear, and pushed his arm aside, completely disarming his sword-hand.

The Qunari then struck Sasuke across the face with the pommel of his falcata, sending him to the ground.

Sasuke reached up to his nose, and wiped a small trickle of blood off the area above his lip.

After standing up, the Qunari swung at Sasuke with his spear, Sasuke held up the falcata, as they struck there was a high-pitched ring that emanated from the shaft, and caused Sasuke to cover his ear.

The Qunari then swung the falcata at Sasuke who moved out of the way, the falcata slicing a large gash in his leg, and all Sasuke did was shrug it off.

Sasuke then came in low with the falcata, and sliced the Qunari across the hip which was only protected by a simple leather belt.

The Qunari reached down to his hip, and removed his hand to see how bloody it was.

Sasuke raised the falcata as the hulking man raised his spear, and threw it at Sasuke who quickly moved to the side.

When he turned to look back at the man, he saw a fist the size of a warhammer coming straight at him, and made contact with his face.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, and landed back-first against the side of a building, slightly dazed, but he still had time to move out of the way as his opponent came at him with a powerful swing.

The swing imbedded the Qunari's falcata two inches inside the side of the hut, and caused wood to flying everywhere.

Sasuke quickly recovered, and swung the falcata as hard as he could which cleaved the Qunari's left arm clean off.

The hulking man screamed in pain as he fell backwards, his sword dislodging, and following him to the ground as he grabbed his now hanging shoulder.

Sasuke then fell to his knee, the adrenalin high he was riding just then died down, and his heart was racing.

The Qunari stood back up, and swung once more at Sasuke who held up his the falcata to defend himself.

Sasuke felt the swing in his arm, and lost the falcata he was using before receiving a powerful back-hand from the Qunari's good arm.

As he fell backwards, he felt blood trickle down the side of his face.

"You're good," The Qunari said in a very low, menacing voice, "I've faced a lot of soldiers, and no one's ever been able to land a blow on me," he then gestured toward his arm, "Let alone slice my arm off. But I'm still the best," Sasuke then noticed his destroyed sword lying on the ground ahead of him, and crawled toward it, "You're a persistent little shit aren't you? Resistant to the death."

Sasuke got a good grip on his discarded sword, and as the Qunari raised his weapon to deliver the killing-blow, Sasuke swiftly turned around.

The blade tore through the exposed area right below the Qunari's breastplate, right above his belt, and sent blood flying.

The Qunari coughed blood, and as he did, Sasuke stood up, and sheathed the broken sword into the beast's throat.

As he withdrew the broken blade, it was coated blood, and the Qunari fell back, blood stained the outline of his mouth, and a thick stream of blood streaked down the sides of his throat.

Sasuke then removed the Qunari's mask, and what he saw didn't look like any normal Qunari, this Qunari had four horns, solid red eyes, and canine-sharp teeth.

While he was examining the Qunari, several of his army friends came running up to him, "Sasuke," Sergeant Mordred said, "You good?"

"Yea," Sasuke said as he picked up the falcata he lost, and turned to face the Qunari he saw charging at them.

One of the Qunari came riding up on a horse, as the friends raised their weapons to fight, he pulled out a war-mace with the spike on a chain, and as he swung, the blow got Sasuke on the right side of his chest.

As Mordred dismounted the Qunari from his horse, and killed him, Sasuke fell backwards against the road, blood staining his leather armor.

"Sergeant," Corporal Damien Neal said as he looked knelt next to Sasuke, "He's alive but wounded."

"Get him out of here," Mordred exclaimed as he gestured Damien to run.

"But sir…" Damien began.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW," Mordred yelled, "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes sir," Damien said as he lifted Sasuke onto his shoulders, and carried him away from the battle.

Sasuke was fading fast, as he looked back at the battle, he saw Mordred had picked up his broken sword, and was using it in tandem with his own battle-axe.

"Maker help us all," Sasuke thought as everything went black.

_The adventure begins, why did the Qunari invade, what was that Qunari he killed, and who was that old woman that branded the cross onto his palm…_


	2. This is War

**Part 2 – The Quest**

Sasuke opened his eyes, and saw everything around him was a light bronze color, he then realized where he was, in the Fade.

"Hello," Sasuke asked as he looked around, "Is anyone there?"

"I am," a deep, powerful but friendly voice said as a bright light appeared in front of him, "Do not be afraid my child."

"You're the Maker?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the voice said, "You have my sign which allows me to speak to you in the Fade. You have my blessing my son. I know you have questions, so ask."

"The woman that gave me the symbol in Cumberland," Sasuke said, "She said something about my destiny. What is my destiny?"

"Those that don't believe are laying waste to your homeland," the voice said, "It is not because they want territory. They are carrying a disease that's transforming there people."

"Transforming them into what?" Sasuke asked.

"Something evil," the voice said, "A dangerous breed of monster, some almost as dangerous as the Dark Spawn. Your destiny as my Emissary is to decide the fate of not only the Qunari race, but all of your home country as well."

"I'm just a common nobleman," Sasuke said, "How can I accomplish that?"

"The way you know best," the voice said, "I created you to be one of the greatest warriors ever. Take your sword, build your army, and face your destiny."

The light then turned into a sword that had a handle that had to be twelve inches long, and the blade was twenty inches, there was a slight curve to the blade, but the top was completely flat.

Sasuke reached out, and as grabbed the grip, his entire body glowed white, and he found himself looking in a mirror.

He looked in the mirror, and he saw himself dressed in a set of gleaming armor.

The breastplate plate covered his entire chest, everything from the lower chest down was all a set of golden scales, the pauldrons (shoulder-armor) were the same golden color and came to a point, and everything from the lower-chest up was a golden armor plate.

The gauntlets were full metal that went up to his upper-bicep in the same golden color.

His belt had a leather strap with a chrome-like buckle, and the armor covering his hip was the same golden color.

Everything from lower-waist down was golden plate-armor, his boots were also golden, and what he saw flowing behind him was a large red cape.

He then saw in the mirror that there were several men and women standing behind them.

Sasuke turned around and saw that all of the people standing behind him were dressed in armor and carrying weapons but they were just silhouettes.

One of the silhouettes who had spikey, wild hair who looked like he was wearing steel splint-mail armor walked up, and knelt in front of him, "We are here to serve you," the man said, "Brother. Find us when you wake up," he then reached up, pressed two fingers to Sasuke's forehead, and a bright light exploded from his forehead.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, he was on a bed with silk sheets, his vision slowly returned to normal, and Sasuke recognized the crest impressed on the shield mounted on the wall: it was his family's crest.

He was in his family's castle on the edge of Lake Celestine near the village of Val Firmin.

Sasuke then heard the door open, and the person that entered was one of his family's servants, an elf he knew as Hinata.

She had grown up since he last saw her, she used to have short, black hair, now she her hair was long and flowing.

Back before leaving the army Sasuke and Hinata used to be good friends, elves are born with the ability to be amazing archers, and both Sasuke and Hinata had an agreement, Hinata would teach Sasuke archery, and Sasuke would teach Hinata how to read and write, and they both learned very well.

"Hinata," Sasuke asked as he tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest made him double-over in pain, and fall back against the sheets.

"Easy m' lord," Hinata said in that cute accent Sasuke always loved, "You've had a very bad injury."

"What's the extent of the wound?" Sasuke asked.

"Several puncture wounds across your right pectoral, a few broken ribs, and that nasty gash on the side of your leg," Hinata said as she placed the tray she was carrying on the table next to his bed, and sat down next to him, "Luckily Master Jiraiya was able to heal you to an extent."

"To an extent," Sasuke asked as Hinata undid the knot of the bandages tied around Sasuke's chest.

"The ribs and gash were easy to heal, but the puncture wounds," Hinata said as she pulled the bandages apart to reveal the large bloody mark on his chest, "We had to wait for that to heal."

"How long have I been here?" Sasuke asked.

"Five days," Hinata said as she took a white rag off the tray, dipped it in the wooden bowl on the tray which was filled with warm water, wrung it out, and dabbed at the wound, making Sasuke flinch in discomfort.

"What about Cumberland?" Sasuke asked.

"It's gone," Hinata said, "The Qunari raised it to the ground only a day after you arrived."

"So it takes a day's walk to get here," Sasuke said, "And they raised it to the ground the day after. They could be anywhere."

"They're somewhere alright," Hinata said as she dipped the rag back into the bowl, and continued to clean the wound after wringing it out, "Val Royeaux fell yesterday."

"I have to speak to my father," Sasuke said as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed before wincing in the pain in his chest.

"Easy," Hinata said, "I'm under strict orders from your father not to let you leave this room."

"Try and stop me," Sasuke said as he stood up, realizing he was still dressed in the pants he wore when he returned.

Sasuke stumbled over to his door, and nearly fell over if Hinata hadn't run up, and grabbed him, "You're to injured to move," Hinata said, "Let me help you," she then let Sasuke lean on her, and despite her size, she was stronger than she looked.

After sliding on his boots, Hinata helped him through the halls of the castle, and into the dining room while his family was talking to Damien.

"I want answers," Grand Duke Fugaku Uchiha demanded as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"I told you," Damien said, "I couldn't stop them."

"Bullshit," Fugaku exclaimed, "You could have done something!"

"He's telling the truth," Sasuke said as he hobbled over to the table.

"Sasuke," his mother Grand Duchess Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed as she ran over to her son, and embraced him, causing Sasuke to wince in pain.

"Careful," Sasuke said as he hobbled over to the table, "Everything hurts."

"So the Qunari aren't as deadly as they appear," Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha asked as he looked across the table at his injured brother.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "They attacked the town of Cumberland unprovoked. One of them was wielding a mace on a chain," Sasuke touched the wound, "That's what did this to me."

"And what about your hand?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Fugaku asked.

"Lift you hand brother." Itachi said.

Sasuke raised his hand, and revealed the cross.

"I know that symbol," Hinata said as she gripped Sasuke's hand, "Where'd you get this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sasuke said.

"Try us." Mikoto said.

Everyone sat back as Sasuke told everyone what happened when he landed, the woman who gave him the mark, the mutated Qunari, and the dream he had while he was out.

While he was telling his story his father moved over to the fireplace, "So the prophecy was true," Fugaku said as he turned around to face Sasuke, "I was hoping this day wouldn't come."

"You knew," Sasuke said, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"We thought it was just Jiraiya speaking," Fugaku said, "We never took him seriously at the time."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that you were destined for a higher purpose," Fugaku said, "That one day in Orlais darkest hour, an agent of the Maker would come to you, and give you the Maker's Blessing that grant you unbelievable power. You would raise an army to combat the cause of Orlais darkest hour, and restore order no matter the cost."

"I take it he implied my life." Sasuke said.

"Yes," Fugaku said, "I did my best to try and shield you from this fate, the University of Orlais, the Orlesian Army, but it seems fate has found you."

"The Maker works in strange ways," Sasuke said, "So what am I some kind of Holy Warrior?"

"Yes and no," Hinata said, "Jiraiya spoke of you as The Emissary. In the tomes I read it was said that the Maker would send The Emissary as the prophet of his will."

"The voice in my dream said it was my destiny to decide the fate of not only the entire Qunari race, but also the fate of Orlais," Sasuke said, "So it's up to me to save an entire species, but my home country as well."

"We're going to need a base of operations." Hinata said.

"Hold off there," Fugaku said as he leaned over the table toward his son, "My son will take no part in whatever kind of little resistance you're thinking about. Not if I can help it. I'm heading to the capital right now to request that Empress Celene be released."

"Wait request," Sasuke asked as he leaned across the table, "That means…"

"The Qunari have imprisoned Empress Celene and are holding her as a message to the Orlesian people not to oppose them." Fugaku said.

"That doesn't sound like Qunari," Sasuke said as he cupped his chin, "Typical Qunari mentality would be to slaughter everyone and burn the city to the ground."

"They've learned," Fugaku said, "Right now their Arishok is proclaiming himself Supreme Ruler of Orlais. If we can take care of this, diplomatically, we can bring down their rule, and no blood will be shed."

"This is a fool's errand," Sasuke said, "The Qunari will not listen to reason. The second you start ranting about releasing Empress Celene the Qunari will use you for target-practice."

Fugaku scoffed, "They won't get the chance," he said, "I'll bring along our best men."

"Half," Sasuke said, "When you fail…"

"If we fail." Fugaku exclaimed.

Through gritted teeth Sasuke said, "_If_," then separated his teeth, "You fail, we're going to need some knights to protect the fortress."

"Very well," Fugaku said, "I'll leave you with Ser Malik, Ser Dante, Ser Rogers, and several brigades from our private army."

"I think they'll do," Sasuke said, "When do you leave for Val Royeaux?"

"Immediately," Fugaku said, "And I am taking your brother along with me. Take care of the castle and your mother while I'm gone."

"I'll look after her," Sasuke said as he crossed his hands on his chest, "Count on it."

"Good to know I'll be well taken care of," Mikoto said as she looked at her son, "I'm off to tend to the Uzumaki's."

"Naruto's here?" Both Sasuke and Hinata asked in unison.

"Yes," Mikoto said, "Naruto's out in the courtyard with Ser Shino from his family's palace."

"Shino too?" Sasuke asked.

"You can go see them," Mikoto said, "I must attend to Duke and Duchess Uzumaki."

"Say hello to Minato and Kushina for me," Sasuke said as he walked over to the door, took a simple white shirt one of the guards handed him, and slid it on.

After walking outside to the courtyard, Sasuke saw his oldest friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame tending to their horses.

Naruto Uzumaki was a six-foot-three human male warrior that could fight his way out of an execution if he could, and despite being used to carrying around his family's sword and a wavy-bladed knife he had made out of silverite he could still fight and defend very well.

Naruto actually once trained to be a Templar, but his refusal to take lyrium got him in trouble multiple times with the Templar-Lieutenant assigned to train him, and eventually he left, but he kept everything he taught.

Ser Shino Aburame was an interesting six foot-seven individual, his father was a disgraced Qunari warrior who was exiled from Par Vollen when he killed his strike-force's Karasaad in a bid to save his friend who denounced him for killing Karasaad, and his mother was a former Ferelden Archer who was dishonorably-discharged for speaking out against Teyrn Loghain after the retreat from Ostagar.

The two met, married, and had Shino, but to escape their pasts, they left Ferelden, and moved to Orlais. Shino's parents came into service of the Uzumaki clan when they came to the aid of the Duke and Duchess when they were attacked by bandits, and to thank them, Duke Minato and Duchess Kushina Uzumaki hired them as the captain of their castle guards.

While working for the House of Uzumaki, Naruto and Shino met, and became friends.

Minato and Fugaku were already friends so Naruto and Shino made friends with Sasuke very quickly.

"I always warned you two to carry weapons in this house." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Shino turned around to face him, "Why do we need to carry them around old friends?" Naruto asked.

"True," Sasuke said, "But I prefer to be safe. You want to hang onto old friends."

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino laughed, and they each hugged each other, "Hey Sasuke," Naruto said, "Great to see you soldier."

"Likewise," Sasuke said, "Look at you, exactly the same," he then looked up at Shino, "Shino, buddy, are you ever going to stop growing on us? One day someone is going to mistake you for an Ogre."

"Fuck you," Shino said as he pushed Sasuke's face to the side in a playful-slapping motion.

"You ok though," Naruto asked, "We heard about what happened in Cumberland."

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, "I feel a little weird, but I'm ok."

"Hello Naruto." Hinata said as she approached, her blush slightly noticeable.

"Hello Hinata," Naruto said as he approached her, and hugged her.

Hinata was five feet tall, Naruto's arms were like the back half of a corset for her, and standing on the tips of her toes, Hinata's could barely reach up to Naruto's neck, so Naruto leaned down even more, and picked her up off the ground, then set her back down.

"Let me take a look at you," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the side of Hinata's face, "Still as beautiful as ever."

Hinata's blush turned a darker shade of red before Shino noticed the mark on Sasuke's palm.

"What's that on your hand," Shino asked as he gripped Sasuke's hand, and as he raised it to get a closer look, his eyes went as wide as a golf ball, "The sign of the Emissary!"

"Where'd you get this," Naruto asked as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"I'll tell you tonight over dinner," Sasuke said, "Our chef is preparing a very nice feast of sorts."

Sasuke wasn't lying, that night after Fugaku, Itachi, and several for their knights and soldiers had reached Val Royeaux, the hired help brought out the food.

"So you fought off that hulking behemoth of a Qunari all by yourself?" Minato asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I didn't exactly come out unscathed. Damn monster nearly had my leg."

"You could have taken him down no problem," Shino said, taking another bite of pig's leg.

"Thanks Shino," Sasuke said as he raised his glass, "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings." Everyone else said as they raised their glasses.

"M' Lord," a messenger said as he entered wearing leather armor, "I have news of your father and brother."

Sasuke stood up from his chair, and walked over to the fire, "What of them," Sasuke asked as he refilled his goblet which he was holding in his left hand.

"They've been arrested." the messenger said.

Sasuke turned to face the messenger, "What?" Sasuke asked.

"The Arishok had them arrested," the messenger said, "Your father voiced his opinion about releasing Empress Celene, and the palace guard subdued them, Itachi, the knights, and overpowered the soldiers. They're being held at Andoral's Reach as political prisoners."

Sasuke's mind filled with rage, the mark then started growing hot, after thirty seconds, he felt a trickle of melting silver from his goblet role onto his hand, and he then snapped.

"SON OF A BITCH," Sasuke yelled as he swiftly turned around, and hurled his goblet into the fireplace.

The goblet was solid silver, but it shattered upon impact with the stone back-wall of the fireplace like it was made of glass, and the alcohol content in his wine made the flames flare up like an explosion.

"I TOLD HIM THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN," Sasuke yelled as he placed his head against the wooden from of the fire-place, "I told him this would happen."

"I am sorry m' lord," the messenger said, "I wish things hadn't happened."

"Don't apologize," Sasuke said, "It wasn't your fault," he then turned around, and faced his family and friends, "As of right now we're the only ones that are openly opposed to the Qunari's rule," Sasuke then walked over, and put his hands on the back of his chair, "We're the only ones left that can stop them."

"So what are you going to do," Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"I'm gonna fight them," Sasuke said as he stood in front of his seat, "Drive them from our country."

"How are we going to do that?" Shino asked.

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Shino said as he stood up, "I'm with you."

"You're my best friend," Naruto said as he stood up, "I'll fight with you till the death."

"Me too," Hinata said as she stood up.

"You need a little money?" Minato asked.

"All the help we can get." Sasuke said.

"I'm in," Kushina said as he stood up, for a brief moment Sasuke swore he had seen Kushina dressed in full armor with a white flowing cape behind him.

"I'll follow my husband anywhere," Kushina said as she stood up.

"Mother?" Sasuke asked.

"I've never been involved in battle before," Mikoto said, "But you're my son, as is Itachi, and Fugaku is my husband," Mikoto stood up, "What do we do first?"

"We need a leader," Sasuke said, "Someone people can rally behind."

"I nominate you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Me?" Sasuke asked.

"You are the Emissary of the Maker," Shino said, "I second this. All for."

Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, and Mikoto raised their hands along with the guards in the room.

"All against." Shino said.

Everyone in the room lowered their hand, "It's official," Naruto said, "The council has elected The Maker's Emissary the leader of the Orlesian Revolution."

"I accept the council's decision," Sasuke said as he took his seat.

"We are now a revolutionary party?" Shino asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "A family."

_What should Sasuke's rebellion's name be, and you and I both know the Qunari are crushed…_


End file.
